


“Let me take care of you.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood





	“Let me take care of you.”

“Hi, baby.”

Angel looked over at you as he walked in{o the house, you sat on the sofa legs crossed. Your smile was as warm and bright as ever, soothing him and even bringing a tired smile to his face.

“Hey, preciosa.”

His voice matched his smile as he spoke and you pouted softly, bringing your legs down and standing from the couch. You made your way over to your boyfriend quickly, hands reaching up to cradle his face. He looked down at you and smiled once more as you looked over his face, answering your question before you asked it.

“I’m fine, baby. I’m good.”

You grimaced as you looked over his face, bruising along his jaw and cheekbone, a split above his brow with dried blood crusted up. You sighed and said nothing more about it, knowing that he would talk about what happened when he felt like it. So instead you simply reached up on your toes and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. You followed that by kissing on each cheek, his chin, his forehead and finally pressing one to his lips, letting the touch linger. Pulling away, you grabbed onto his hands and pulled him to walk with you back towards the bedroom.

“Let me take care of you.”

Your words brought a smirk to his face and he eyed you, his hands squeezing yours, already imagining all the ways that you were going to help him de-stress. Hand in hand, you led him into the bathroom and motioned for him to start undressing. As he kicked off his shoes and began to pull his kutte off you reached over and started the water, hot water beginning to fill the tub. Angel continued to undress behind you as you pulled out the basket from under the sink, all your spa and self-care items within in. You pulled out the Epsom salt, sweet almond oil and lavender oil from the basket and placed them onto the counter, Angel working on getting his jeans off. You grabbed the lavender oil and poured some into the water along with a handful of salt just as Angel got off his boxers, him standing naked and tense, watching as you sat on the side of the tub and stuck your hand down into the water, sloshing it around and dissolving the salt in the steaming water. Pulling your arm out, you shut off the tap and looked back over at Angel, a soft smile on your lips as you reached a hand out toward him.

“Get in.”

The Mayan didn’t argue with you, stepping into the water and starting to sit himself down, wincing slightly at the temperature. You reached over onto the shelf and pulled a clean washcloth from the stack, dunking it into the water as you spoke.

“It’ll feel better soon. The heat will help you relax.”

Angel nodded in acknowledgment and stayed silent as you began to drag the soaking washcloth along his chest and shoulders, wetting his skin. With his famous smirk back, he looked you over, running a finger over your arm.

“You gonna get in here with me, beautiful?”

You shook your head with a smile, tapping your finger against his bottom lip as he pouted.

“Not this time. This is just for you.”

He relented and settled deeper into the water, letting his head lull back against the wall as you ran the washcloth over him. You rung out the towel over his chest, letting the water run over him before reaching for the soap, lathering up the washcloth and running it along his arm. There was dried blood on his knuckles, some his and some not, but you washed them both off just the same. You worked your way up his arm and across his chest, scrubbing before getting started on the other arm. Pushing him forward and running the warm cloth along his back, he groaned low in his throat, the sound vibrating through the bathroom.

Reaching for the sweet almond oil, you pumped some into your hand and spread it along his upper back and neck, fingers working on the tense muscles and knots you found there. Angel’s moans of approval were louder now, his hunched shoulders dropping slowly more and more with each passing second of your fingers working into his skin. The rest of the massage continued in silence, the big tough hard-ass Mayan suddenly soft and as pliable as putty in your hands. By the time you finished, his eyes were closed and the water was touching the curve of his bottom lip he was relaxed so deep into the water. Leaning forward you pressed your lips to the shell of his ear, whispering to him so you didn’t startle him.

“All done, baby. Time to get out. You’re all wrinkly.”

He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head slightly toward you, loving the feeling of your lips now on his temple. He closed his eyes once more, taking a deep breath before nodding and sitting up some, the water now cold. You stood up and walked over to the rack, reaching for a new towel. Angel’s hand playfully patted your ass as you walked by and you threw a smirk as you spun back to face him, opening up the towel to him. He stood from the water, completely on display. He didn’t miss the way your eyes drifted down, focusing on where he was exposed and hard, your throat moving slightly as you swallowed. He stood there, head leaning back slightly, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in the midst of his smirk and he lifted his leg, stepping out of the tub and onto the rug there in front of it as you wrapped the towel around him, his eyes looking down at you. He allowed you to dry him off, soaking up the water until he was dry. When you threw the towel to the side, he reached down, hands gripping your hips.

“You done taking care of me?”

With a kiss to his bare chest and a nod, you smiled up at him.

“Yep. Thank you for letting me.”

The Mayan nodded, leaning down some to press his lips against yours, slow and sloppy before his smirk returned and he used his grip on your hips to spin you around and usher you back to the bedroom, his lips against your ear.

“Good. It’s my turn now.”


End file.
